


Qayb ka mid ah afar

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Qayb ka mid ah afar

Mararka qaarkood , habeenkii waa sidaas qabow in Brienne waa ka cabsaday . Muuqataa gudcur waxa uu qiray iyo saacadaha iftiinka qoraxda gaaban oo aan ku filan oo ay si dhab ah iyada kululeeyo . Waxa uu sheegay in sida badan ay u Jaime ka mid ah subaxdii , marka Faraha iyada ached ka soo adag tahay ee iyaga foorarsiga , iyo uu ruxday.

"Waa aan xataa xilliga qabowga oo buuxa weli , " ayuu u sheegay, . "Walaalkay mar ii sheegay in uu akhriyo in , in xilliga qaboobaha ee ugu xun , waxaa jira in ay noqon maalmood marka qorraxdu weligeed kacay oo dhan loo isticmaalo . "

" Stories inta badan waa qalad , " Brienne ka yidhi , ma doonayaan in laga fekero dunida meel ay weligeed ahayd maalin .

Jaime lahaa qososhay . " Wixii hal mar , waxaan ku farxi doonaan waxa of lahaa , " ayuu lahaa jawaabay .

Waxay helay hudheel caawa , iyo , inkasta oo ay jiraan lahaa qolka lahayn gudaha , iyada oo Jaime ku guuleysaney in laga dhaadhiciyo ninkii hudheelkii lahaa in ay iska seexdaan guriga dushiisa kor ku barn ah . Hudheelkii , Bear The Dancing , lahaa mid wanaagsan hal mar oo guriga dushiisa ka soo baxday in ay noqon oo badan sida qol ka badan Brienne lahaa filayaa . Waxay lahaa pathetically mahad celinaysaa in ay arkaan in ay jirto meesheeda dabka Carafo, dhagax , waayo, dab iyo god saqafka si ha qiiqa ka baxay . Dabku uu yar yahay iyo meesha oo dhan ku gurya beelay fardo iyo warkii doofaarrada , laakiin waxaa jira laba ugalay, caws iyo a Hargeisa yar oo kala firdhay si dar kuwii in ay leedahay .

Waxay u sodcaalaynaa inkastoo Riverlands mar kale , isku dayaya in ay dib u dhici in line with army Jaime ee . Sida ku jiifsataaba , gudcurka , iyada oo ku tukanayo in POD iyo Hyle iyo gabar Stark yihiin diiran oo nabad ah . Ma hubto in ay weli aaminsan yahay in ay qormeyaasheeda wixii ka badan Jaime , laakiin iyada ayaa ku tukanayo isku wada mid .

Waxay garan maayo dheer iyada ayaa been nus - hurdo marka dabka uu geeriyoodo . Waxay u jeelan yahay oo dhan si ay meesha Jaime jiifo , laakiin wuxuu u muuqdaan kuwo uusan la soo guuraya . Iyada oo keliya ayaa waa nacasyo ku filan oo ay ku dhumin waqtiga yar ee ay haystaan on salaadda iyo cabsida ay ku nastaan , waxa ay u muuqataa . Waxay xidhmo xidhmo isugu Hargeisa iyada iyada ku wareegsan iyo shuffles xagga qoryaha . Waxay qaadataa , iyada oo dhowr isku dayo in uu dib u bilowdo ololka , laakiin ugu dambeyntii waxay tahay inay tahay hubinta in ay u suurtagashay in ay dab xoog leh ku filan oo ay ku gubi for dhowr saacadood ka badan oo ugu yaraan loo dhigay . Waxay qadhqadhyo , hunching hoos ka fog galay Hargeisa iyada .

Marka u buuxsamayso hareeraha , markay aragtay in Jaime soo jeedo , lugahana waxaa loo dejinaayo, oo hor u ahaa iyo garbihiisa ruxay ayaa sida ugu badan oo kuweed ah . Wuxuu leeyahay oo aan waxba , laakiin , sida iyada oo ilaalinaya , si ula kac ah ayuu straightens uu jirka iyo ahayna Hargeisa in uu buuxinaa isaga ku wareegsan . Indhihiisu ha kuweed ah ka tago , iyo , waayo mar , in ay fahamsantahay waxa uu ka dhigan tahay .

Waxay hoos u kneels isaga ag dibna si taxadar leh jirkeeda yareynaaya oo uu , jiidaya Hargeisa iyada ku wareegsan . Waxay dareemi kartaa inuu diirimaad ka gees ah iyo dib u iyadu ebyoon, sida uu ku riixay inay iyada ku kacaan , isku dayayaan in ay la wadaagaan sida badan ee jirka kulaylka iyada sida ugu macquulsan . Waxa uu sidaas isbeddelka in uu gacanta bidix waxaa la Waaliga weyn iyada - wuxuu meel kale in uu ku rid , iyada supposes - iyo iyada wax yar ka buuxsado . Ma og tahay sababta , laakiin Barcleona muhiim u muuqday mar kale si aad u aragto inuu wejigiisii ka . Ma rumaysna, iyada oo haddii kale nastaan . Indhihiisuna waa nus - la hafran iyo ayuu u eegyahay in ka badan kala bar - hurda , inkastoo heerkulka .

" Jaime ?" Waxay Qofkakastana .

" Cold , " ayuu ku guryamaa . " Too qabow walwalo aad cabsida maidenly . Waxaad tahay amaan ah . Hadda ka hor lagu sameeyey habboon tahay in this . Ka diiran . "

Indhihiisu waxay mar kale la xiro . Iyada laguma welwelsan tahay - ay ogtahay waa hurdada ammaan agtiisa . Waxa ay u sameeyeen inta badan ku filan . Waxay Daraasado ay wejiga siyasad arag darnaayeen oo dab ah iyo , markii ugu horeysay , oggolaanaysa in nafteeda ay u doonayso in ay ahayn badbaado isaga ku wareegsan . Waxay dareemi kartaa inuu garaaca wadnaha , inkastoo ay lakabyo dhar ah iyo iyada oo lala yaabi waxa ay dareemi lahayd sida iyada oo aan ku Hargeisa iyo dharka wanaagsan oo linenka iyaga oo kala qaybiya . I dhunkado karin , iyada oo u maleeyo . Waxaa laga yaabaa inuu igu dib u dhunkan lahaa . Waxaa laga yaabaa markaa ma noqon lahaa sidaa darteed ka baqin ee qabow iyo mugdiga ayaan .

Laakiin waxa uu hurdo waa mar kale iyo iyada uusan haysan dareemaha . Waxay jeedsaday , AB sidaas darteed in ay geli karaan jirkeeda weyn ka dhanka ah inuu . Waxay waxay dejineysaa isaga ka gees ah iyo xirtey indhaha iyada . Waxa aan ku filan , iyada oo u maleeyo , laakiin , xoogaa , iyadu waa sida diiran sida iyada weligii uu .


End file.
